Life is fair and unfair
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: A young boy with a criminal record attempts to become a pro hero. Will he succeed in doing so or will he have to go back and become who he was once more permanently?


**Prologue**

I look across the ring at my opponent and narrow my eyes at him. His underground name is Marauder and he is known in Musutafa as a serial killer/rapist called The Sanguine Beast of Musutafa. Which means I have no qualms in reducing the man to a bloody pulp. Plus my contractor likes it whenever I brutally demolish my opponents and ups my pay for each victim. My pay is quite high at the moment and if my opponent is knocking at death's door then I get a tip.

I stand up from my corner and walk out into the middle of the ring where Marauder is. Marauder looks down at me and sneers in disgust at me. I just flash a smile as I settle into one of my fighting stances. Marauder settles into his stance and we wait for the bell to ring as the two of us stare each other. I clench my hands tighter and unclench them just to repeat the exercise.

The bell goes off and Marauder comes charging straight at me. I charge forward and shoulder check him into the cage by using his own momentum against him. Marauder stands back up and charges right back at me just for me to throw him over my shoulder and into the stone floor. I kneel down and start punching him in the face to disfigure his ugly mug and make him much nicer to look at.

He punches me off of him and I land by using all of my limps. I stand back up and get punched in the face which sends me stumbling into the cage. Marauder starts pummeling me into the cage while I struggle to put my guard up for each attack. After the thirtieth punch which strikes my rips, I'm able to kick him away from me which sends him stumbling back. I push my advantage and unleash a flurry of kicks at Marauder while I still can.

I kick him the chin and then jump upward where I kick him in the back off the skull. This sends Marauder crashing into the floor and I don't relent a single bit even on the downed man. I grab him by the legs and start swinging him into the ground and cage leaving indents wherever I slam him. I slam him onto his back and start punching his face like I did before but this time he doesn't have the strength to stop me. I stop once my hands are completely covered in blood and I see that his face is just meaty chunks but he's still breathing for now at least. I stand up from Marauder's unconscious body and raise my hands into the air causing the crowd around me to explode into noise of various types.

"It looks like Merciless has done it again and Marauder is just another victim to his brutal fighting style" Commentator 1 said.

"Yeah and just to think that he came onto the scene under a year ago for reasons still unknown to us" Commentator 2 replies.

"Do you think that he will be toppled anytime soon folks" C1 asked which got a resounding no from the crowd.

"Now that was a stupid question the only way he will be toppled is if he fights against pro heroes even then he'll give some of them a tough fight no doubt about it" C2 said.

I ignore the rest of what they say as I head to my room to clean up. I enter my room which is rather bare but then again its meant to just have me in here till I enter the arena. I clean myself up and get dressed in my civilian clothes. After leaving my room I head to my contractor's office to get my part of tonight's profits. I walk inside to see her stuffing a large duffle bag full of cash. Which is usually my pay and she has never gone back on anything.

"That was a lovely fight Darling how you brutalized that man, in fact it was the most brutal I've seen you be so I leaving forty-five percent of tonight's profits in this duffle bag for you" Contractor Emily said turning to look at me with a smile.

I nod my head and grunt as a response which makes her groan.

"You have to work on your social skills after a fight but here take the bag Darling and get outta here" Emily said handing the duffle bag over to me.

I sling it over onto my back and head out to my motorcycle nearby. Profits must have been exceptionally high if she was willing to give me forty-five percent. Most of the time profits are in the tens of millions to triple digit millions. But this time it has to be into the billions to have her give me what she did. But finally I have enough money to pay for that greedy motherfucker at the musutafu general hospital.

I hop onto my motorbike and grab my helmet from its compartment. I put it on and a heads up display pops up giving me all the data that I need to know. I start my bike up and drive out of the garage it was parked in. Just as I did so I see a explosion erupt from the underground arena as it gets raided by pro heroes and the police. I decide to get the fuck out and head toward the hospital since now I have to most likely get through some kind of police blockade.

I drive toward the exit and see that several pro heroes are there as well. All of them seem to have speed based quirks and can catch up to me if I don't use my sidearm. I pull the sawed off shotgun out which is loaded with shells designed to shock the nervous system to the point of knocking lesser trained people out. Which means to pro heroes and villains it will be more of a stun to them. Police will most likely to be knocked out by the shells and that means breaking through is possible.

Through skillful driving I break through the blockade and bypass all but one pro hero. Which happens to keep gaining on me even with me swerving back and forth through traffic. I pull the shotgun out and fire both shells into the hero's chest causing him to fly backward. The hero crashes into the ground and rolls several times before coming to a stop.

"Sorry Hero but I can't be caught by you tonight" I shout with my helmet changing my voice to be deeper.

I turn into a alleyway and have my hud show me how much farther it is to the hospital. Which is thirty miles away but all the traffic, police and pro heroes will ensure that I will not get there if I keep to the streets. Which means my only option is to skip all that trouble and go over the buildings. I reach for a button when I hear someone land behind me rather hard. I look behind me to see the most intimidating thing possible when it comes to pro heroes and that is All Might.

 **"Villain you have harmed one of my colleagues, broke through a police blockade and have a career in underground fighting". "There's quite a bit more that you are charged for Merciless"** All Might said looking at me.

"Sorry All Might I respect you but I can't allow you to stop me not until I do what I need to do" I say pushing the button that I was reaching for beforehand.

Which transforms my motorbike into a flying bike. I drive off and into the air as I begin to get away from All Might. But being the number one hero he pursues me over the rooftops. I dodge several attempts of his to grab onto my bike and increase my speed to get to the hospital faster. However just as our chase reaches the twenty mile mark I feel a hand grab onto the back of my bike. I look back to see All Might hanging onto the sideways wheel which causes my eyes to widen.

"Let go All Might your going to kill us both by hanging onto my bike" I shout taking my shotgun and shoot him with the only shells I have left which are filled with bean bags. Which he shrugs off like I excepted but I hoped that he'd at least let go of my bike

 **"Sorry Villain I can't let you reach the hospital and cause harm to civilians"** All Might said.

I frown at All Might's words since I would never harm a civilian. I sigh since I didn't want to do what I'm about to do. I reach for a switch and flick it upwards causing my back wheel to fly off and All Might along with it. My hud screams at me about the damage done to my bike and that stabilizers two and three are missing. It also screams at me about damage done to the fuel tank which is bad considering I'm flying with only the front half of my stabilizers intact.

The tank starts erupting as I reach the hospital and the rest of my bike starts to catch on fire. I crash into the ground and the bike explodes with me still on it causing me severe harm. I hear All Might land nearby as I stand up and see my motorcycle helmet's visor is nearly shattered. I start walking towards the hospital and All Might walks after me seeing that I'm wounded.

Halfway to the door I fall to my knees but I still persist in getting inside with my duffle bag full of money. All Might still walks up slowly as I collapse to the ground as my knees give out. I struggle to crawl to the doors of the hospital and due to being on the ground I could feel All Might's footsteps. I reach the door even as my body screams in agony and I place my hand on it as my helmet's visor finally falls to pieces.

But before I can push through it all and get to the reception I feel All Might stop beside me. I look up at him and see him smiling down at me. I grit my teeth and push the door open only for All Might to grab my shoulder stopping me from moving. I look straight on at the receptionist area to see the head doctor who said that he'd only do his job if I brought him a certain amount of money. He looks at me and sees my eyes which I realize that he recognizes due to the cruel and twisted smile on his face. I clench my right hand in anger as I struggle to control myself from breaking free from All Might's grasp.

All Might follows my eyes to see the head doctor's smile and looks back at me as my head finally crashes to the ground. My helmet pops off of my head and rolls away to reveal my face. All Might's grasp lessens as I begin to cry in despair at not being able to hand the duffle bag over to the bastard. I feel All Might's hand leave my shoulder and takes the duffle bag off of my exhausted and wounded body. I hear him open the bag and lightly gasp in surprise of what's inside.

 **"Young man did you become a criminal to earn money in order to pay for surgery of someone close to you"** All Might asked.

I use what energy I have left to nod and say "That man over there the head doctor wouldn't do his job and save my mother unless I paid him an absurd amount of money". I point at the head doctor and see All Might glare at the man who looks at me before running off. My arm falls to the ground and my eyes start to close as I give in to all that I've endured tonight. The last thing I see and hear is police running up to me allowing All Might to leave my side and do his job. With that my eyes close and I fall unconscious with hopes that the doctor will get what he deserves.


End file.
